


Symposium

by Asheru



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheru/pseuds/Asheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally gratuitous fluffy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symposium

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Quercus, whose writing never fails to astonish and enthrall.

 "After the division the two parts of man, each desiring his other half, came together, and throwing their arms about one another, entwined in mutual embraces, longing to grow into one." --Plato's Symposium

Daniel stretched out across Jack's bed, reaching under the far side in search of a book. He flexed his toes, giving a small yelp as a hot raspy tongue licked his naked instep with gusto.

 "Molly!" he turned his head over his shoulder. The labrador looked thoroughly unrepentant. "You are as wicked as your owner," Daniel said, twitching his feet out of reach and resuming his search.  A moment later he heard the front door open, and Molly raced downstairs, barking.

 "Daniel?" called Jack from the hall.

 "Upstairs," Daniel called down, peering over the edge of the bed.  By the light of the bedside lamp he could just make out a baseball, a discarded shoe and a crumpled sock. There was no sign of the book.  It had a reference he needed for a translation, and he'd been absolutely sure he'd been reading it in Jack's bed last weekend. Unless…

 "Oof," said Daniel, as the bed dipped, and Jack lay down on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

 "Whatcha looking for?" asked Jack, kissing the back of Daniel's neck.

 "Your secret porn stash," said Daniel, turning his head to meet Jack's lips. Jack slid his hands under Daniel's body, one hand stroking his chest through his T-shirt and the other gliding downward to his stomach. Daniel sighed against Jack's mouth, the angle of the kiss awkward and arousing. "You've got to be getting those ideas from somewhere," said Daniel, breaking the kiss and attempting to roll over onto his back.  Jack held him in place with the casual arrogance of the combat trained, and Daniel settled for wriggling further down the bed, resting his forehead on his hands.  Jack licked the back of Daniel's neck, running his tongue up to the hairline before tilting his head and mouthing the curve between neck and shoulder, grazing the skin with his teeth, holding him in place.

 "There's a stack of  'National Geographics' in the cupboard," murmured Jack, enticingly.

 "Mmm," said Daniel, tilting his neck to one side to give Jack greater access, "the sex life of lions – does it for me every time." 

 Jack growled mock playfully against him, rubbing his chin against Daniel's neck, a faint trace of stubble making Daniel's skin prickle.

  "Hey," said Daniel. "You've got whiskers."

 "I didn't have time to shave this morning," said Jack, chuckling. He made as if to roll off, but Daniel reached back and held him in place, his hands pulling Jack down hard against him.

 "Oh," said Jack, a soft exclamation of surprise. Daniel could feel Jack's cock lengthening in immediate response to the close contact through the thin material of their pants.

 "Whiskers are highly sensitive specialised hairs," said Daniel huskily, pushing his buttocks up against Jack. "They monitor the position of prey so that the cat knows exactly where to bite."

 "I love it when you talk dirty," whispered Jack into Daniel's ear. Daniel let go of Jack, turning his head to one side and stretching his arms out across the bed.  Jack extricated his hands and pushed himself up and off Daniel, getting up on to his knees and then climbing over him to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots.

 Daniel rolled over and sat up, shuffling across the bed until he was sitting behind Jack, his long legs either side of Jack's. He tugged Jack's T-shirt out of his trousers, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. Jack smelled wonderful, a faint hint of sweat and cologne tinged with what Daniel had come to recognise as lust. He sniffed Jack's back, his cold nose making Jack twitch. 

 "I should have a shower," said Jack, uncertainly.

 "Later," said Daniel, reaching round and stroking Jack's inner thighs through his pants.  Jack sighed and pushed up into his hands, then reached down urgently for his belt. Daniel's hands tangled with his, both reaching for Jack's zip.

 "Daniel, wait," said Jack, but Daniel ignored him, sliding his warm fingers into Jack's pants and curling round Jack's damp cock.  Jack put his hands on the bed to steady himself as Daniel thumbed across the tip. Daniel revelled in the silky wet smoothness of it, feeling it twitch. Jack's breathing quickened as he became fully erect, his back hot against Daniel's chest.

 "Daniel, stop," pleaded Jack after a few moments, reaching down to try to get his pants off with shaking hands. 

 "Stop?" queried Daniel, his hand keeping Jack a prisoner for a heartbeat longer before sliding up and off with a final twist that made Jack gasp.

 "God, Daniel..." Jack stood up and dragged his shorts and pants off with impressive speed, bending down to pull off his socks. Daniel took advantage of this to admire the smooth curve of Jack's spine, reaching out with one hand to stroke Jack's ass lovingly.

 "You…" said Jack, bending down to cup Daniel's chin with both hands and tilt it up for a searing kiss. Daniel reached up, running a hand through Jack's hair, pressing his fingers gently into the dip at the base of Jack's skull.

 Jack pulled away, breathing hard. A faint blush had spread across his neck and shoulders. "I want you naked," he said, a whispered command that Daniel was only too happy to obey. He stood up beside Jack, quickly pulling his shorts and pants off, and shrugging out of his shirt, not helped by Jack's insistent hands stroking every centimetre of flesh as it became visible. 

 They tumbled onto the bed, coming to a halt in the middle, lying face to face, hip to hip, toe to toe. Jack reached down between them, stroking warm fingers along Daniel's lengthening cock. Daniel pulled him closer, running his hands up the length of Jack's back, loving the feeling of hard muscle. 

 "What do you want?" breathed Jack, his cock trapped against Daniel's belly, his hand moving quick and sure beneath the base of Daniel's cock to stroke his balls. Daniel could hardly think, wanting more of that touch, wanting to bury himself in that warmth. Words could get him what he wanted. He groaned against Jack's cheek, struggling to get past the one syllable of "yes."

 "I want to fuck you," he said, all on one breath.  Jack pulled him into a fierce kiss.  Daniel groaned, his fingers digging into Jack's back. Then Jack pulled away, rolling over on to his stomach and reaching in the bedside cabinet for a small tube, stretching behind him to hand it to Daniel.  Daniel took it and squirted the clear gel into his hands, warming it between them before reaching down and slicking it along the length of his cock. He got up on his knees and crawled over to Jack, straddling him with one knee either side of Jack's thighs.  He ran his hands up the exposed length of Jack's back, pressing his thumbs into the long furrow either side of the spine and fanning his hands out at the top, across Jack's shoulder blades. Jack made a low purring sound, his shoulders flexing under the touch.

 "Big cat," said Daniel, fondly.

 "I love your hands," said Jack.

 "You have a beautiful back," said Daniel, folding his fingers into fists and gently circling either side of the base of Jack's spine with his knuckles.

 "Oh, god," said Jack, reverently. "That feels so good."

 Daniel uncurled his fingers and knelt up over Jack, reaching up to Jack's shoulders and pulling them back and down. He stroked along the length of Jack's arms, briefly clasping Jack's hands. Jack turned and kissed the hand nearest to him, then sucked two fingers into his mouth. Daniel gasped, seduced by the wet heat. He pulled his hand away, reached for the lube and squeezed more onto his fingers, before stretching out along Jack's side and gently stroking his buttocks apart. Jack bent one knee, a silent invitation. Daniel slid two fingers down the cleft of Jack's ass and rubbed gently across the pucker of muscle, feeling Jack push back against him.

 "More," panted Jack, straightening his leg and reaching down to take his cock in his hand.  Daniel carefully lay down on top of him, nudging his legs apart with one knee, peppering his back with kisses as he slipped one arm under Jack and around his chest as an anchor, sliding the slick middle finger of his other hand into Jack.  Beneath him, Jack groaned, a soft hungry sound, leaving Daniel in no doubt that Jack wanted this, wanted him. It still amazed him; the way Jack surrendered control so easily, trusting him. It made him feel strong, and powerful, and tender, his heart opening out as Jack's body welcomed him in.

 "Daniel, come ON…" said Jack, pushing back against him. Daniel slid a second finger in, and then a third, circling deeply. Jack was getting close to the edge; he could feel it, and suddenly the need to be buried to the hilt in that demanding flesh was overwhelming.  Slipping his fingers out, he pulled Jack back up on to his knees, lining himself up behind him and guiding his cock in with one hand, holding Jack's hip firmly against him with the other. 

 "Finally," said Jack, drawing his breath in with a long hiss.  As the last few inches slid in, Daniel let go of his cock and spanned Jack's hips with his hands, holding them perfectly still. This was the moment he loved best of all, the feeling of fitting like a key in a lock, coming home. He listened to the sound of their harsh breathing, feeling sweat run down Jack's back and between his fingers. 

 "I love you," Daniel whispered. "I love this," and he pulled half way out, making Jack sob beneath him. "You have no idea," he panted, fucking Jack with the short hard strokes he liked, punctuated by longer glides that left Jack gasping, "how much I want you."  He reached round with one hand, his hand colliding with Jack's on his cock, sliding stickily along its length, swirling his fingers across the top in time to his hastening rhythm.

 "Do it," said Jack. "Do it _harder_. Don't stop – Jesus." Jack was flexing against him, shoving his buttocks back against Daniel's thighs, pushing into his hand.  The whole of Daniel's body felt sensitised, his skin tingling with static electricity, gathering in the base of his spine, propelling him forward, harder, further, pushing Jack forward until he could no longer think, pleasure spreading out from the soles of his feet to the roots of his hair.

 "Oh god, yes, _yes_ , Daniel, _fuck_!" Jack shouted, his body tensing as he came beneath him, his spasms dragging Daniel down into ecstasy with a long grateful moan.

 Afterwards, as they peeled themselves apart carefully and lay side-by-side, Daniel felt the familiar sensation of loss at his return to a single body.  A flat fish, torn asunder from his mate by Zeus.

 "It's never enough, is it?" said Jack wistfully, his thumb stroking across Daniel's hand. Daniel rolled over to look at him, startled to find Jack's train of thought had so closely mirrored his own. Jack leaned in for a kiss, and then rested his forehead against Daniel's. "I can never be close enough to you," whispered Jack.

 "Hush," said Daniel, stroking his hair softly, "there is no more than this."


End file.
